the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Strider
'Approval' 6/24/13 3 feats bori v2.2 'Appearance and Personality' Personality - Your name is STRIDER. Well, nobody knows who your name is. Not even you. But people call you STRIDER, so that's your name. You are obviously REALLY FUCKING COOL, and that is represented by your various IRONIC and NON-IRONIC interests. You like MUSIC, IRONY, and NON-SHITTY SWORDS. You put an INDIFFERENT front up, but you actually care a lot about your FRIENDS and RELATIVES. You are a bit FORGETFUL, and while you like to think you're the COOLEST THING ON EARTH SINCE AN ICE RELEASE JUTSU, you're actually kind of a DORK. But the only thing that can actually weird you out are PUPPETS. You hate PUPPETS, and PUPPETEERS. Appearance - You have LIGHT BLONDE hair, and MUTANT CANDY-RED EYES that you hide with your COOL SHADES. You normally wear a LONG-SLEEVED SHIRT and PANTS, but sometimes your LAVA RELEASE makes the ambient's temperature TOO HOT TO HANDLE, so you resign to wearing SHORT-SLEEVED shirts when you're on missions. You never take off your SHADES, nonetheless. 'History and Story' Strider grew up in one of Konoha's orphanage with his sister, Rose. Besides the fact that they were siblings, neither knew anything about their family. Strider always had trouble fitting in with his unnatural eyes and (admittedly) kinda douchey personality, but he didn't care much. He found his pair of shades in one of Konoha's park when he was young, which he never abandoned since they were perfect to hide his eyes from other kids. These days he suspects he might be wearing a stolen pair of Aburame shades, but he doesn't really care. It was during his pre-adolescent years, when Strider discovered he could use jutsu of the kekkei genkai, Lava Release. That ended up being a pleasant surprise to him, since he did plan on becoming a ninja anyway. Because of that he soon joined the Academy with his sister, becoming a genin. While he doesn't hang around much in Konoha, he's still loyal to Konohagakure and always comes back to it when he can. 'Stats (Total: 44)' Strength: 9 Speed: 10 Intelligence: 6 Chakra Levels: 7 Chakra Control: 6 Endurance: 6 Chakra Points: 55 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Lava Release Allows the use of Lava Release techniques. Genin 2: Earth Release Allows the use of Earth Release techniques. Chūnin: N/A (Kenjutsu Specialist) Jonin: N/A (Sealing Specialist) S-Rank: N/A (Space-Time Ninjutsu) Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' *''Feats earned so far: 3'' *''Banked feats: 0'' *''Quest Points earned: 4'' *''QP Cap Resets on Saturday. This week's QP Count: 4/12'' # +5 Stat Points # +5 Stat Points # Yōton: Kagandan (Lava Release: Fiery Rock Bullet) - The user expels lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into a single big boulder of molten rock the size of this, and is fired with tremendous force towards a target. CP 'Equipment/General Items' *''(6) Chakra-conducting Sword'' *''Ryo Earned: 24.000 (22.500 transferred from Mentsuyu)'' *''Ryo Owned: 24.000'' 'Relationships' Rose - Strider's sister. They have a normal sibling rivalry, mostly exchanging sarcasm and having snarky conversations, though they do care about each other. Rose's creepy interests sometimes weird Strider out, but he deals with it. 'Missions' Roleplays completed: 1 A Stroll (1 QP + 500 Ryo | 07/07/2013) D rank missions completed: 0 C rank missions completed: 1 Goddamit Nappa (3 QP + 1000 Ryo | 07/06/2013) B rank missions completed: 0 A rank missions completed:0 S rank missions completed: 0 Raids completed: 0 'Missions Overseen/Recapped' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 Raids: 0 Category:Character Category:Konohagakure